1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to protective enclosures and more specifically it relates to a prefabricated shelter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous protective enclosures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,716 to Colby, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,138 to Roy, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,810 to Wilken; U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,621 to Merdich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,168 to Russell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,492 to Schliemann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,602 to Pohl et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,838 to Sabec; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,423 to Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,584 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,690 to Wallace Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,297 to Bernard and U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,833 to Porter all are illustrative of such prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,716: This patent has a rounded arch while the instant invention is different in design. The method of fastening the arches to the base is entirely different. The arches are also made out of different materials. The base rails and anchoring systems are entirely different. There is no similarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,138: This patent has a rounded arch and bears no similarity in design or materials to the instant invention. The complicated system of pulleys, springs and anchoring systems are totally different.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,810: This patent contains a system for concaving roofing materials, so that the roofing material itself becomes the framing. It has no detail of or similarity to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,621: This carport bears no resemblance to the instant invention either in materials or design. The arches are totally different in design and are constructed of different materials. The anchoring systems are totally different. This design has a guiding system, which the instant invention does not have. The roofing materials are different and the sides and end enclosures are also different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,168: This shelter is designed to be connected in sections and is different from the instant invention. The arches are rounded with the arch design and construction totally different. Anchoring of the arches is complicated, while end design and construction is different. The door and vest is not used in the instant invention and there is no nuts or bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,492: This rounded arch structure bears no resemblance in design, materials or structure to the instant invention. The vault like design in sheeting is different as well as the design and materials of the ribs. The base design is also different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,602: This unit is a garage with ends and doors. The framing is of flat materials with many cuts, fastened with screws or at angles that may be welded. The instant invention does not contain any of this. The base as well as the method of fastening the ribs to the base is different. The unit has support posts, while the instant invention does not need them. Roofing materials and design are different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,838: This is a protective cover for a work vehicle, while uses rib construction and an unique frame configuration. It bears no resemblance in design, materials or usage to the instant invention. This is a protective cover over a work vehicle to protect the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,423: This unit is a greenhouse with a wood base, plastic pipes, totally enclosed with a door and bears no resemblance to the instant invention in materials or design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,584: This is a skeletal building frame made of lightweight polyvinyl tubing and bears no resemblance to the instant invention in materials or design. The base, the tubing, the supports, and the sheathing applications are different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,690: This complicated system of pipe, plates, fasteners, nuts, bolts, braces and rectangular tubular construction bears no resemblance to the easy construction of the instant invention. Securing of the base and the leg design of the arch is totally different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,297: This is an enclosed building with arches reinforced with welded braces. It is totally different from the one piece arch of the instant invention. Peak fasteners and rounded edges are complicated items of unique bends, fasteners, nuts and bolts; none of which the instant invention has. The covering materials are also different.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,833: This square tubular frame is cut, welded and bolted together in parts. It has no resemblance in material or design to the instant invention. It method of fastening to a base is entirely different. Application of roofing material is also different.
While these units ma be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.